Third Time's the Charm
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: What's a guy got to do when he really wants to ask a girl out but have no idea how to? Get help from his idiot friends. Oh, if only Paul knew the trouble yet to come. Ikarishipping. For Kurono-Angel!


**Hey there guys! So, it's that time again where I reached my next hundred reviews in Remember the Past! Okay, Kurono-Angel, you asked for an ikarishipping fic and I did warn you that it won't come out as you expected. Just know that I tried my hardest with these two. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Third Time's the Charm**

A low sigh escaped from the lips of a purple haired teen who sat on his couch. He ran his fingers through his lavender hair before leaning back onto the couch. He heard his door slam but ignored it as he figured it was going to be his brother, Reggie. Imagine his surprise when he heard munching and the weight of the sofa slowly shift to the left.

He turned only to find his three friends there. Well, to them, they were friends. The teen simply saw them as idiots.

"So Paul," one of them started before flicking his green hair. "I heard from May that you and Dawn went out on another date again."

"And I heard from Leaf that you two were at the mall, _again,_" a teen with auburn spiky hair added before breaking off to a chuckle. "Have you attempted to ask her out yet, Paul?"

Paul simply stayed quiet as the boy who was munching on his food finally had something to say. "I think Misty said something about Dawn wanting you to do something like that."

Paul turned back to them with a scowl on his face. "And since when had it ever been any of your business?" he retorted harshly.

The spiky haired teen smirked and shook his head. "You hear that Drew, he's embarrassed about telling us all these stuff. Come on Paul, we're like you're best friends!"

The aforementioned teen rolled his stony gray eyes. "I never said you guys were my friends," he retorted. "You guys are the idiots who're always sticking your nose in my business. Don't you guys have lives?"

"We can say the same to you," Drew pointed out. Then a sly smirk played on his face. "Oh wait you do have a life, huh? You've been out with Dawn twice in a row already and you've even tried to ask her out a couple of times, huh? What do you think, Ash?"

The munching teen looked up from his food and nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Paul sighed. "Why do you guys all want to know so badly?"

"Because you're so anti-social," Drew stated. "If you had a girlfriend, like Dawn, then maybe you'd smile more often."

"To make a long story short, we're doing this for you," Ash butted in.

Paul rolled his eyes again. "Well, I don't need your help. I've only failed twice."

"So you're hoping that third time's the charm?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

It was silent for a while as they anticipated for his answer. After a minute or so, Paul finally nodded, making the three guys' eyes widen. "NO WAY!" the three exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, ho, ho, who ever thought that Paul was that type of guy?" Drew piped up.

"Shut up, Hayden," Paul grumbled through his gritted. "I never asked your any of your help anyway so if you guys don't want to help, then just get out of my house."

The three of them simply exchanged looks with each other before shrugging and getting up. They headed for the door until Gary stopped, smirk on his face as he turned to look at Paul. "You'll be asking for our help though, Paul. You need us."

And with that, they were out of the door, leaving Paul alone in the living room. "Tch, like I'll ever go to those idiots for help."

* * *

"Okay, so I asked May what Dawn liked and stuff. She was hesitant at first about telling me, but when I told her about your problem, she immediately told me," Drew explained as he handed Paul a piece paper with a list of items.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he inquired crankily. _Why did I go to the idiots?_

They face-palmed and groaned. "Seriously Paul," Ash started. "I'm not the smartest guy here and even I know what to do with it. That's a list of the things she likes. Get them for her and surprise her with it. There's also her favorite flowers listed. Get it for her and ask her out like that."

Paul was speechless and he stared at the raven haired teen in front of him. "Since when the hell did he get so smart?"

Drew and Gary laughed. "We're just as surprised as you are, Paul. Now, enough chit-chat, it's time to help you get your girl," he declared proudly.

"You guys better not make me regret this choice," Paul murmured.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the plan guys," Gary announced. "Since Dawn's birthday is in three days, Paul will give her little parts of her gift each day."

"Then what do I give her today?"

Drew smirked and snapped his fingers at Ash, who quickly brought out a nicely wrapped basket filled with all the things Dawn liked. "You will give this to her. Instead of actually letting her know it's you, it'll be anonymous and she'll want to figure it out. Then, on her birthday, she'll learn it's you when you give her the flowers."

Paul scowled at the idea. "This plan is ridiculous. I could've pulled that out of my ass in ten seconds."

They each rolled their eyes at him. "Do you want to make Dawn your girlfriend or not?" Ash questioned. "Because it took me forever to find this wrapping paper."

"It's not like I have a choice, now do I?" Paul grumbled as he grabbed the gift from Ash.

Paul quickly made his way to class, ignoring the whispers that were going around school about him and the basket. Once he arrived into the classroom, he was glad he was the first one there and hastily placed the basket on the desk Ash had told him about. Since Paul and Dawn had different classes, he didn't know where she sat so he had to depend on Ash for the help.

Once he placed it down, he quickly left the classroom and on the way to his classroom, he bumped into the girl he had least expected to see. "Troublesome," he greeted.

She puffed up her cheeks upon hearing the nickname and crossed her arms under her chest. "Oh, you're hilarious, Paul," she said. "I thought you'd be in class already."

"The idiots were being stupid and distracted me," he lied flawlessly. "I'm going to class now."

When he walked past her, she grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at her with his stony eyes. She hesitated slightly. "I had a great time yesterday." And she let go, allowing him to go to class.

* * *

Dawn walked into class, only to find a crowd surrounding someone's desk. Curiously, she made her way over there to see what the commotion was about. After pushing her way through the crowd, she saw that Ursula, a fellow classmate, had received a basket. After making sure it was her, she went to Ash's desk. "Who gave that basket to Ursula?" she asked.

Ash shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. After the bluenette realized that he wouldn't be much help she decided to go back to her desk and that's when it hit him. "Oh no, Paul's going to kill me."

* * *

**DAY 2**

"Alright, so after yesterday's mishap with the gift," Gary stated, eyeing Ash, "we decided that you'll have to put it in front of her locker."

Paul looked down at the pink bag in his hand. "So I'm supposed to put it in front of her locker? What if someone takes it?"

"That won't happen," Drew reassured, "because Gary and I will keep a close watch."

Paul sighed. He didn't want to go with their ridiculous plans but they seemed to know what they were doing so he followed their instructions. He made his way to the locker that he'd passed by so many times already. Looking to make sure that no one was watching, he placed it in front of her locker and quickly walked away. As on cue, Gary and Drew stood close by the bag, though they weren't right next it. They were close enough to take it if someone tried to take it.

It was going well when no one had been near it, so when May and Leaf passed by, Gary started to flirt with Leaf while Drew was teasing May, who were soon joined by Misty and Ash. They were so distracted that they didn't notice Ursula taking the bag.

"Wait, where's the bag now?" Misty asked when Drew told them about the plan.

The two guys whipped back, only to see it gone. They both gulped and exchanged looks. "We're so dead," they murmured in unison.

"Guess I'm not the only one anymore," Ash said smugly.

* * *

**DAY 3**

By now, Paul had completely stop asking for help from the idiots he call his friends. It was Saturday and he was determined to make Dawn his. _Third time's the charm._

He picked up her favorite flowers and made his way to her house, only to learn that she wasn't home. "I think she told me that she was going to be at the park," Johanna, Dawn's mother, said.

He silently thanked her and made his way through the white picket fence and to the park. When he arrived, he looked around and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone he knew. When he spotted a lash of blue, he quickly made his way there and was a bit peeved off when he learned it wasn't her.

After an hour of looking around, he gave up and took a seat on one of the open benches. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"What's harder?" someone asked. He turned his attention to the new voice and smirked slightly. _Finally found you. _"So what's that you got there?"

He then remembered that he was holding the flowers and sighed. He handed it to her and saw the confused look on his face. "Happy birthday, Troublesome," he murmured loud enough only for her to hear.

She took a hold of the flowers and smiled. "I don't suppose it was also you who got me the basket and other gift that was in front of my locker?" She giggled upon seeing the confused look he had. "The girls told me. You know, the guys are real idiots."

Paul chuckled and smirked. "Couldn't have said it any better." Paul then stood up and held his hand out to her.

She giggled and grabbed a hold of it. After standing up, she placed a small kiss on his cheek and smiled. "Leaf and Misty managed to help me get those gifts back from Ursula. Thank you for the gifts, Paul."

A slight, very slight, smile made its way to his face. "I'll pick you up tonight at six, okay?"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Does that mean it's a date?"

"Obviously."

The bluenette giggled and walked off. "Okay, then, better not be late."

Paul smirked and walked off the other way. "Third time's the charm."

* * *

**LIKE I SAID, I SUCK AT IKARISHIPPING. I'M SOOOO SORRY. It's just that I tried not to use one of those cliché plots and such. I hope this wasn't so bad. And I'm tired as heck right now so there are mistakes somewhere in there. LOL**

**Um, follow my fanfiction tumblr guys! It's .com I had an ikari banner made and I put it up~**

**Review and tell me how it was guys! I love your words! Okay, bye c: **


End file.
